os_defensoresfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cronologia
Essa é uma Linha do tempo de eventos como mostrados ou mencionados no Universo Cinematográfico Marvel. Cronologia de Eventos Antes do Século XX * Antes do Século XX Século XX * Década de 1900 * Década de 1910 * Década de 1920 * Década de 1930 * Década de 1940 * Década de 1950 * Década de 1960 * Década de 1970 * Década de 1980 * Década de 1990 Século XXI * Década de 2000 * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 * 2014 * 2015 Cronologia da Mídia Ao Vivo Século XX * Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador * Agent Carter ** Now is Not the End ** Bridge and Tunnel ** Time and Tide ** The Blitzkrieg Button ** The Iron Ceiling ** A Sin to Err ** Snafu ** Valediction * Curta Marvel: Agente Carter Século XXI * Homem de Ferro * Homem de Ferro 2 * O Incrível Hulk ** Curta Marvel: Uma Coisa Engraçada Aconteceu no Caminho para o Martelo de Thor * Thor ** Curta Marvel: O Consultor * Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador * ''Os Vingadores'' ** ''Curta Marvel: Item 47'' * ''Homem de Ferro 3'' ** ''Curta Marvel: Todos Saúdem o Rei'' * [[Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Primeira Temporada|''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (primeira temporada)]] ** ''Pilot ** 0-8-4 ** The Asset ** Eye-Spy ** Girl in the Flower Dress ** FZZT ** The Hub * ''Thor: O Mundo Sombrio'' * [[Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Primeira Temporada|''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (primeira temporada)]] ** ''The Well ** Repairs ** The Bridge ** The Magical Place ** Seeds ** T.R.A.C.K.S. ** T.A.H.I.T.I. ** Yes Men ** End of the Beginning * ''Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal'' * [[Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Primeira Temporada|''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (primeira temporada)]] ** ''Turn, Turn, Turn ** Providence ** The Only Light in the Darkness ** Nothing Personal ** Ragtag ** Beginning of the End * ''Guardiões da Galáxia'' * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (segunda temporada) ** Shadows ** Heavy is the Head ** Making Friends and Influencing People ** Face My Enemy ** A Hen in the Wolf House ** A Fractured House ** The Writing on the Wall ** The Things We Bury ** Ye Who Enter Here ** What They Become ** Aftershocks ** Who You Really Are ** One of Us ** Love in the Time of HYDRA ** One Door Closes ** Afterlife ** Melinda ** The Frenemy of My Enemy ** The Dirty Half Dozen * ''Vingadores: Era de Ultron'' * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (segunda temporada) ** Scars ** S.O.S. Parte Um ** S.O.S. Parte Dois Cronologia Completa Antes do Século XX * Thor: O Mundo Sombrio (prólogo) * Thor (prólogo) * Thor, O Poderoso Vingador Século XX * Capitão América: Primeira Vingança (flashbacks) * Agent Carter ** The Iron Ceiling (flashbacks) * Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal (flashback de 1942) * Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador * Capitão América: Primeira Vingança (eventos concorrentes) * Capitão América & Thor: Vingadores! (eventos concorrentes) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (segunda temporada) ** The Things We Bury (flashbacks da Fortaleza da HIDRA) ** Shadows (flashbacks) ** The Things We Bury (flashbacks d'O Rato) * Capitão América: O Mal se Espreita em Todos os Lugares * ''Agent Carter'' ** Now is Not the End ** Bridge and Tunnel ** Time and Tide ** The Blitzkrieg Button ** The Iron Ceiling ** A Sin to Err ** Snafu ** Valediction * Curta Marvel: Agente Carter * Nick Fury: Espiões Como Nós * Demolidor (primeira temporada) ** Sombras com Reflexo (flashbacks) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (segunda temporada) ** ''Aftershocks'' (flashbacks de 1983) * ''Prelúdio de Homem-Formiga'' * ''Guardiões da Galáxia'' (prólogo de 1988) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (segunda temporada) ** The Things We Bury ''(flashbacks de 1989) * ''Demolidor (primeira temporada) ** ''Fio da Navalha'' (flashbacks da década de 1990) ** ''No Círculo'' (flashbacks da década de 1990) ** ''Fio da Navalha'' (flashbacks da década de 1990) ** ''No Círculo'' (flashbacks da década de 1990) ** ''Fio da Navalha'' (flashbacks da década de 1990) ** Bastão (flashbacks da década de 1990) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (primeira temporada) ** ''Ragtag'' (flashback de 1999) * ''Homem de Ferro 3'' (Véspera de Ano Novo, prólogo de 1999) Século XXI * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (primeira temporada) ** ''Ragtag'' (flashback de 2004) Timelina da UCM (Infográfico): https://tekgenius.pt/linha-temporal-do-universo-cinematografico-marvel-ucm/